Reality Burns: A Goten Story
by Dirk-Gently
Summary: ::Chapter 3 is up!:: Goten has entered high school and his teenage years. he struggles through life, love, friends, enemies, and most of all....himself. please Review. and as always...enjoy.
1. The Beginning

Reality Burns: A Goten Story  
  
A Dragonball fanfiction brought to you by Dirk-Gently  
  
Author of The Wizards Advocate  
  
PG13  
  
Note: If I get enough reviews I'll post a chapter specifically to recognize those who reviewed my story.  
  
Now, before we get started I would like to offer some explanation to the ages in this story. I always wanted Goten, Trunks, Pan, and Braa to be around the same age. Therefore Goten is 15, Trunks is 16, Pan is 14, Marron is 14, and Braa is 14. I blame the freak wormhole in time on Bulma and her time traveling.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any characters here but my own. I wish I did, but thus is life.  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Goten Son wasn't where he aught to be. It was too dark and cold to be waiting for a bus. The city streets were no place for a teenager to be, especially at this hour. The rain continued despite Goten's wish that it would not. This did not surprise him in the least. He was used to not being listened to. He was constantly overshadowed by his "best" friend Trunks. Trunks was year older than Goten but a sophmore, just as he was. It was close to impossible to be heard when Trunks was around. He was everyone's vision of a perfect…Goten searched his mind for the right word. His thoughts were interrupted by the bus pulling up to the curb.  
  
Its doors swung open in a less than friendly fashion. He clambered on and seated himself toward to back. Perfection. The was the word. Trunks was the perfect perfection. Captain of the football team, student body president, and target of nearly every girl in the sophmore year. All in his second year of High School.  
  
The bus turned a corner and stopped at a new location. Nearly all of the 5 people on board got off. Leaving only him and an old hermit who looked as though he lived there.  
  
What would his mother say when he got home so late? He didn't want to think about it.  
  
Braa. He needed to talk to Braa. He pulled a cellular phone and dialed the number. It rang once…twice…and was finally picked up.  
  
"Hello?" the voice belonged to Trunks. Goten looked at the phone and opened his mouth to speak. What would he say? How could he ask his best friend if he could talk to his sister?  
  
"Hello?!" Trunks demanded. Goten searched his mind for something to say.  
  
"Look, who ever you are, I'm hang up if you don't say something!" Goten could hear Bulma's voice say  
  
"Who is it Trunks?" And Trunks reply:  
  
"I dunno, apparently no one." He said, then into the phone he said: "Alright you've got five seconds to say something…1…2…3…."  
  
Goten moved his thumb over the button on the cell phone that said 'end' and pressed it. He looked out the window and saw his house in the distance. The bus came to a stop half a mile from it and let Goten off. It then turned and took off in another direction toward wherever it was going.  
  
The rain had grown heavier. Goten turned the collar of his jacket up and shoved his hands in his pockets. He walked up to his house and put a hand on the door knob. He considered this for a moment, changed his mind, and walked the other way around the house. He opened his bedroom window and climbed in. he took off his wet clothing and pitched them into a corner. He slipped beneath the covers and, in time, slept.  
  
  
  
The next morning Goten sat silently at the breakfast table. He ate his cereal in slow, mechanical movements. His mother mover about the kitchen cleaning this and straightening that. Her lips were pursed in a straight line. She knew very well that he had been out after midnight last night. And she knew that he knew that she knew (…) It made sense to her anyway.  
  
Goten excused himself from the table and went to fetch his school bag. Minutes later Chi-chi heard the door slam in the familiar fashion, letting her know Goten had left for school. If having two disobedient sons and one very disobedient husband had taught her one thing it had taught her not to go through her struggles alone, but to invest them in some one else. This plan worked rather well as long as she didn't run out of people to invest in.  
  
She dialed the telephone and was relieved to hear her eldest son answer it.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hi honey, it's mom" said Chi-chi  
  
"Oh, hey mom, what's up?"  
  
"Goten's acting funny again."  
  
"How so?"  
  
"He was out 'til 2 last night and refuses to even talk to me!"  
  
"Yikes."  
  
*Both sigh*  
  
"I wish Goku were around" sniffed Chi-chi.  
  
"Yeah I know" replied Gohan soothingly "We all do"  
  
"Well, you're a father!" Chi-chi burst out suddenly "what would you do?!"  
  
"Jeez, mom I'm right here. If it were Pan I would sit her down and have a stern talk with her." He said professionally.  
  
"That's It!"  
  
"You're welcome"  
  
"No, no, not that! You could have Pan talk to Goten! She's only a year younger than him after that freak wormhole in time distorting it. (see, told ya!) Honestly, I wish Bulma knew what she was doing before she started that whole time travel deal. (told ya that also) It's so weird!" Chi-chi paused to laugh "I'm not even sure! If it hadn't happened, who Goten be older or would Pan be younger…or both…oh never mind!"  
  
"Um...yeah…I agree" said Gohan "But I'm not sure about Pan telling her uncle what to do!"  
  
"But you will try, won't you honey?"  
  
"Of course mom, of course"  
  
Chi-chi hung up. She felt better knowing that it was no longer her problem. But still, she paused, she was his mother. And trusting her other son to do that for her? As if!  
  
  
  
Goten walked to school. Mostly because he hated the stupid way his peers acted on them. He couldn't stand sitting next to some moron would couldn't keep his mouth shut and ended up getting smacked across the face by some girl.  
  
He arrived at school a long time before the bell rang, but students were already there. He passed Marron who was a freshman, like Pan and Braa. She was applying make-up in her locker-mirror. When she saw his reflection, she gave him a warm smile, which he wasn't able to return. He just kind of waved and moved on.  
  
"Goten?" she called after him "Goten, what's wrong?"  
  
He continued down the hall as if he didn't hear her. As he turned the corner a group of girls looked at him and giggled. He ignored them.  
  
When he got to his locker he opened it and deposited his jacket and bag. He took out the books he would need for the first 4 periods before lunch, closed the locker, and continued down the hall toward his homeroom. On the way, he wondered why he was so down.  
  
The events of the previous night would have been a good explanation, except that there were no events to speak of. He had simply gone for a walk. A very, very long walk. He had been thinking things over.  
  
Suddenly, a startling sound met his saiyan enhanced ears. Chad Rielly, running back and senior was standing with his back to Goten. In front of him, a smaller figure was trembling. Arthur McMillian (I hope this gets a laugh from you Hitchhiker's GTTG fan. You know who you are …;- )…) stood shaking, his books scattered across the floor.  
  
"So, nicely…" began Chad, menacingly "You think you can just walk into Chad Rielly, huh?"  
  
Arthur seemed to shrink with each word Chad said. His glasses were slipping down his nose.  
  
"Nice shoes, nicely," said Chad, referring to Arthur's polished black dress shoes "they could use some scoffing!" With that Chad brought his foot up and slammed it down on Arthur's. Arthur gasped in pain. Tears welled in his eyes. He looked down to see what damage had been done. Chad's open palm came up and smacked Arthur in the face. Blood dripped from his lip where it had been torn by his braces.  
  
"That's enough!" yelled Goten  
  
Chad Rielly turned around and peered over Goten. "Mr. Son, You should have more sense." He smirked "If you weren't Trunks' friend, I'd rip you apart too!"  
  
For the first time in a long time, Goten smiled. "Really?" he said, still smiling.  
  
  
  
Finally! I finally typed it! Chapters 2 and 3 are on paper and will be typed and uploaded onto fanfiction.net shortly. DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! ( 


	2. An Altercation

Reality Burns: A Goten Story  
  
A Dragonball fanfiction brought to you by Dirk-Gently  
  
Author of The Wizards Advocate  
  
PG13  
  
Note: If I get enough reviews I'll post a chapter specifically to recognize those who reviewed my story.  
  
Now, before we get started I would like to offer some explanation to the ages in this story. I always wanted Goten, Trunks, Pan, and Braa to be around the same age. Therefore Goten is 15, Trunks is 16, Pan is 14, Marron is 14, and Braa is 14. I blame the freak wormhole in time on Bulma and her time traveling.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own imagination and invention.  
  
Another note: ""is speaking…*..* is thinking  
  
~*~  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Chad Reilly pushed Arthur aside and stood before Goten, smirking down at him. Goten just kept smiling. Chad was a good head taller than Goten and at least 20 pounds heavier.  
  
"Think you're funny, huh Son?" said Chad in an amused voice, "Forget Trunks, I'm gonna fix you up for good!"  
  
*Wow, this guy really is a moron* thought Goten *I guess I'll have to go easy on him*  
  
Suddenly, without warning, Chad swung his fist towards Goten's face, but only hit air. "huh? What? Where are you?"  
  
Goten blinked into existence behind Chad, still grinning. He slammed his forearm into the back of Chad's head, sending the football player hurling forward. His face connected with the wall. I crack was heard and he fell to the floor, bleeding.  
  
Arthur, who had been watching from a safe distance, gathered his books, horrorstruck.  
  
Goten approached him but he cried out, "Noooooo! Please don't hurt me!" He pulled his wallet from his pocket and pitched it at Goten. The billfold his Goten on the side of the head and bounced off. Goten looked at him, confused. "Anything you want!" continued Arthur, "I'll do anything just DON'T HURT MEEEEEE!!!!!"  
  
Goten had to stifle the laughter that was building up in him. This was, he thought, rather amusing.  
  
"I'm not gonna hurt you." He said soothingly, as though talking to a child on his first visit to the doctor. He picked up the glasses Arthur had dropped and held them out to him. "you better get yourself to the nurse."  
  
Arthur nodded, backed away a couple steps, gave a little bow, and ran as fast as he could down the hall.  
  
Goten chuckled to himself as he walked into homeroom, just in time to hear the first bell go off, signaling the busses arrival. Soon more students piled into the room, including Trunks, who was being hoarded by a group of cheerleaders. He sure didn't seem to mind though.  
  
Trunks flumped into the seat next to Goten and looked at him, grinning. Goten's own grin had faded. Seeing this, trunks asked:  
  
"Whats wrong with you?"  
  
Goten glanced at him and said non-chalantly, "your running back probably sent a freshman to the hospital for stitches,"  
  
"What?!" he yelled, getting a stern look from Mrs. Styczynski (st-eye- zin-skee)he lowered his voice to a whisper "Who was it? Pfifer? Rod? Rivera…wait...no he's a center…as long as it wasn't…"  
  
"Sure was."  
  
"Oh man, oh man, oh man!"  
  
"I know…"  
  
"He's my best!"  
  
Goten looked at Trunks, startled "What?"  
  
"He's my best running back! If that little freshman sqeals…"  
  
"Trunks," Goten said "You're missing the point!"  
  
"No, you are!" exclaimed Trunks, ignoring the shhhhh sound from Mrs. Sty. "How are we supposed to win against Orange Star on Saturay? (In my story only Gohan and Videl went to Orange Star High School. I wanted to make Goten and Trunks' school seem more like a public school than what orange star looks like in the show.)  
  
"What's freaking wrong with you Trunks?!" Goten exploded, he got right up into trunks' face and yelled, "Your flipping running back sent a freshman to the ER!!!!" Goten smacked the side of trunks' head, "DOES THAT COMPUTE?!"  
  
Trunks tried to act cool, but his ki was rising. "yeah" he said, and I bet you just watched."  
  
"Ha! You wish! And I don't think you'll have to worry about Chad playing…"  
  
"And why is that?" Trunks demanded  
  
"Cause I bet right now the janitors are scraping him off the floor with the spatula!" Goten turned and yelled to the class "Don't buy mystery casserole, today its exxxxxxtra chunky!"  
  
"Why you…"  
  
"Kiss my…"  
  
"Mr. Son and Mr. Breifs!" Mrs. Sty had lost her patience "That will be quite enough!" Principal's office! NOW!"  
  
(to keep this story rated PG13 for violence, I will simply say that the following dialogue is not postable)  
  
Trunks flung open the door to the principal's office, his face red with embarrassment and anger. Goten followed, hands in pockets.  
  
~*~  
  
I know it's short! But, think about it this way: the shorter my chapters are, the more often I can post! The next one will be out sooner than you think don't worry. PLEASE REVIEW! 


	3. Tension and A Game

Reality Burns: A Goten Story  
  
A Dragonball fanfiction brought to you by Dirk-Gently  
  
Author of The Wizards Advocate  
  
PG13  
  
Note: If I get enough reviews I'll post a chapter specifically to recognize those who reviewed my story.  
  
Now, before we get started I would like to offer some explanation to the ages in this story. I always wanted Goten, Trunks, Pan, and Braa to be around the same age. Therefore Goten is 15, Trunks is 16, Pan is 14, Marron is 14, and Braa is 14. I blame the freak wormhole in time on Bulma and her time traveling.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own imagination and invention.  
  
Another note: ""is speaking…*..* is thinking  
  
Ps. Thank you so much everyone who read and reviewed my stories! After I've got this chapter done with I'll work on one to give special thanks to you guys!  
  
Pps. The chapters that follow this one may take a bit longer than the first 3 BUT I HAVE A GOOD EXCUSE SO DON'T YELL AT ME YET! I'm working on adding some chapters to Wizards Advocate and The Game. Plus I'm working on a Gohan/Videl thingy. It will be a collection of poems written in letter form to one another. It's so sweet! Until then…REVIEW! Enjoy! Ja ne!  
  
~*~  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Trunks' response to Arthur's injury had shaken Goten up pretty badly, but that was nothing compared to how he treated Goten after they had both exited the office.  
  
Goten could remember a time when trunks would stand up for him in a situation like this. High school had changed him, popularity gone to his head. With no risk of villains like Buu to bring them together, their friendship was balancing on the edge of a knife.  
  
"I have a reputation you know!" could be heard from any part of the school. Trunks was more than a little upset. And, of course, he blamed Goten for all of it. "even if you don't care about what people think of you I do! Unlike you, Son Goten, I have a Life!"  
  
Trunks had obviously expected this to touch a nerve. Goten just continued down the deserted corridor.  
  
Suddenly, Trunks disappeared and reappeared blocking Goten's way. "Don't you care?! All my life I've done what's best for you! I got you the popularity you have!"  
  
Goten snorted. What popularity? He was only treated nicely when Trunks was around, and when Trunks was around, everyone was too busy mooning over him to even notice poor Goten.  
  
Goten and Trunks were in every class together (some strings were pulled by their mothers but none the less, they were.) Their first class was Physical Education AKA gym AKA watch the jocks show off and the popular girls refuse to do anything. Since Gym could hold more people, sophomores took it with freshmen. The same was true for seniors and juniors. It was a large school, so classes were relatively small in order to pull that off.  
  
Pan, Marron, and Braa were in gym with them (more yanking of strings…well more like threats of bodily harm from Chi-chi and Bulma). They arrived late and saw that their class had finished warming up and was heading out side.  
  
Mr. Whiltbank shouted to the group of students, "Baseball today guys!" (coincidence? I think not!) "Now who shall I choose for captains…how 'bout two freshmen…let's see…how 'bout two freshmen girls…hmmmm…Pan and Tiffany! You're my captains! Pan will choose first!"  
  
"Pan looked over the group of students, but mostly sizing up Trunks and Goten, "Tru…no, Goten!" she finally called. Goten was startled by this. His niece had always had a HUGE crush on Trunks, but then again, knowing his Panny, she could tell the Goten wasn't happy with Trunks.  
  
Tiffany was easily the biggest ditz in school. As a fellow classmate had once said, "She's got those 24/7 blonde moments."  
  
Tiffany took no time deciding who she wanted. She gave trunks a little wink before calling his name in that Valley Girl voice she was infamous for.  
  
(ok I'm just gonna say names now. First one to speak is Pan then Tiff and so on)  
  
"Marron"  
  
"hmmm, toughie! Braa!"  
  
"Dirk"  
  
"like, Viccie! Viccie Rivera! You're on my team!" ::giggles::  
  
"Pfeifer!"  
  
"let me see, uh, like, uh, Jenny!  
  
"Rod"  
  
"I'll take the cute one! L-O-L…J-k, j-k, heehee that's IM talk! Heehee, like, Bob!"  
  
"Amy!"  
  
"Mah girlfriend! Hanna! You go girl!  
  
"Jess!"  
  
"Ugh, I gotta choose through this mess? Ummm…like, I guess Cynthia.  
  
At this point there were only two people left: a stupid but strong kid named Jake, and Arthur. Pan looked the two of them over, but could sense Goten trying to attract her attention. She turned to him. He gave her a meaningful look that only the two could understand.  
  
"I got Arthur." She finally said.  
  
Arthur looked up, genuinely surprised. "Me?" he was pleasantly surprised that he hadn't been picked last.  
  
"No, the other Arthur, Yes you!" Pan laughed.  
  
Mr. Whiltbank blew his whistle, "Ok, captains, you have 5 minutes to organize your field positions, Tiff's team bats first, and since we have an even amount of people, I'll be the permanent catcher."  
  
"Ok," suddenly Pan was all business, " Pheifer, first base; Rod, second base; Gently, third base; 'Ten, Shortstop. Everybody else is an outfielder. I'm pitching, 'Ten's my sub. Got it? Ok, Break!"  
  
The team stormed onto the field and took their positions.  
  
To no one's surprise, Tiffany went up to bat first. Three strikes later she sat on the bench, pouting.  
  
Next up was Victor Rivera. He took two strikes before hitting a foul ball just to the right of the first base line. Pfeifer gloved it easily.  
  
Braa stepped up to bat, he teeth were gritted, he eyes set on Pan. She made a solid connection with the first pitch, sending the baseball deep into right field. From all the way in left field Marron sprinted toward the white sphere in the sky. She was still a good distance away when the ball started its decline. *I've got to amp it up a notch! But if I go too fast everyone will think I'm a freak. You know what? You only live once, so what the hell?* She burst forward and dove as the ball neared the ground. The was fully horizontal as she stretched for the baseball. The sphere hit the top of her glove and bounced off. She hit the ground. Hard. She just lay there in a daze, but soon regained control, she snatched up the ball and threw hard to home plate. Too hard.  
  
Mr. Whiltbank never saw the ball coming. Marron had excellent aim. The ball whizzed in and landed right in the gym teacher's glove. Unfortunately, the force behind the ball had not only sent Mr. Whiltbank flying into the backstop, but made the backstop fall over backwards. Everyone rushed in to see how Mr. Whiltbank was.  
  
He opened his eyes and in a dazed voice said, "Remind me to draft her for the softball team" before passing out.  
  
~*~  
  
OK fine so this chapter didn't really have anything to do with the story but I guess It shows rivalry between Trunks 'n' Goten, plus the relationship between Pan and Goten (not that kind of relationship). Anyway DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!  
  
Also, I suggest you R&R my comedy The Game. I think it's kinda funny. See ya L8er! Ja ne! 


	4. Frustration and a Quiz

Reality Burns: A Goten Story  
  
A Dragonball fanfiction brought to you by Dirk-Gently  
  
Author of The Wizards Advocate  
  
PG13  
  
Now, before we continue I would like to offer some explanation to the ages in this story. I always wanted Goten, Trunks, Pan, and Braa to be around the same age. Therefore Goten is 15, Trunks is 16, Pan is 14, Marron is 14, and Braa is 14. I blame the freak wormhole in time on Bulma and her time traveling.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own imagination, invention, and assortment of Star Wars action figures, nothing you'd want, trust me…  
  
Another note: ""is speaking…*..* is thinking  
  
A/N-Chap 4 ---- Ha! And you thought I was gone forever! Well here it is, just as promised! I will NOT be canceling this fic as many of you must've thought I'd be doing. OK, I'll admit that 5 months of ignoring my responsibilities as a Fanfic author is a bit much But you know how it is! IM BACK TO STAY! Bwahahahahahahhahaha! Ahem…  
  
*What I'm listnin' to right now!* Macy's Day Parade-Green Day  
  
Chater 4 (!!!)  
  
Math sucks. Goten knew it. Everyone knew it. But the board of education had to fulfill their destinies for being major pains in the…Alright fine back to the story…  
  
"Goten, what the hell's wrong with you? Goten? Jesus… talk to me!" Goten kept walking. Pan had to jog to catch up. She knew very well what was going on. Goten had been friends with Trunks since they were both too young to care about social class, girls, or whatever else teenage boys worried about. Pan also knew that the first step towards dealing with your problems was to admit that you had a problem, but saiyan arrogance and pride never failed to blind them.  
  
Goten wandered into math several steps before the other four and took a seat at the way back corner of the room. His "friends" followed shortly Pan first, looking concerned, then Trunks looking smug, followed by Braa and Marron, Marron looking very proud of herself and Braa trying to hold back a laugh.  
  
Goten was almost through cursing Trunks off mentally when Mrs. Styczynski's voice cut in. Goten had never known anyone to be able to mix the sounds of a Brooklyn accent with a southern drawl as well as Mrs. Sty did.  
  
"OK class, clear your desks for a pop quiz."  
  
Goten almost cursed out loud this time. "What the f---…."  
  
"You will have 30 minutes to complete the examination, begin now."  
  
Goten glanced down at the test paper before him. The first question read:  
  
"1.)Two trains are headed in opposite directions on tracks running parallel to each other, towards the station the opposing train left at the same time. The Satan Express is traveling at 45 miles per hour. The Satan City Transit Train is traveling at 63.76543 miles per hour. The two stations are located exactly 84 miles away from each other. How long until the two trains pass each other?"  
  
The mere wording of the problem made Goten's head spin. He decided that to save himself the grief of mentally destroying himself and move on to the next problem.  
  
"2.)Hercule wins 94.38563732% of his matches. The rest of them are losses to cowardly cheaters. If Gokrew wins 35.98574321293% of his matches, if these two fight in the final match, what is the percentage that Gokrew will win, according to math and these numbers?"  
  
Goten didn't see how this could even work. Of course, it probably didn't. You probably just had to say Hercule would win no matter what and provide some semi-intelligent mathematical reasoning. Goten wasn't in the mood for these games. He raised his hand, "May I use the bathroom?"  
  
Mrs. Styczynski regarded him coldly. "have you finished the test, Son?"  
  
"No, but…."  
  
"Then no, you must finish the quiz before leaving the classroom. Why who knows what you'll do out in the hall! Maybe look up answers! Maybe ask someone for answers! Why in all my years of teaching, I have never--- Why! When I was in school!…"  
  
Goten rolled his eyes. It appeared as though he would have to resort to childish games just to get out of his damn classroom.  
  
"Please, I think it might be an emergency…" Goten squirmed in his seat like a child that waited just a little too long to ask.  
  
"Hurry back, Son…and remember, you will be given no extra time to complete the quiz!"  
  
But it was too late, Goten was out the door.  
  
The boy's bathroom had never looked so welcoming. He sank onto a closed toilet seat and locked the door. He buried his face in his hands. *what the hell is wrong with me?* he wondered, frustrated. *can't think, can't speak, can't get past my feelings*  
  
A new thought crossed his mind. One that he knew had crossed it once before. A feeling he wondered if all teenage boys felt. Braa… Jesus, she was beautiful. Her face and body both complimentary to each other. She just had that look about her. Looks that shot him dead. *drop dead gorgeous* he thought. But she also the cutest little innocent girl personality, as though her beauty, and the appearances of others were only considered as an afterthought.  
  
She was one of those girls who loved to be with friends, needed them. She was one of those girls who giggled at the beginning of a party, danced through it, and cried when it all ended. Known by many as "the saiyan prince's little spunk girl" Braa was really just an ordinary teenage girl…except that the saiyan blood running through her veins made her extra ordinary.  
  
Goten had gone through this heartache before. It always left him feeling sad. She was…how would he describe this…In a higher social class than him. Oh sure, he used to see her all the time when he went to play with Trunks…but the thought of Trunks only made him angrier.  
  
Goten glanced at the bathroom window. He knew what his was going to do, I knew what he was going to do, and I bet you readers at home knew what he was going to do, as well.  
  
Minutes later, he was in the air…  
  
TO BE CONTINUED!  
  
Hahahahaha! Cliffhanger! It's a short chapter I know, but I promise another chapter by the end of the week! 


End file.
